only one tenten and neji
by my.eyes.hold.my.life
Summary: what will happen when tentens only love neji has to marry another? will she be able to find a way to keep him or will she have to say goodbye?


Chapter one (Ten Ten point of view)

It s been three days since this mission has started and I already feel as if I lost, I think neji feels the same. All because of his uncle who is making I m marry Hinata eight days after this mission is over, and all because he confessed his love to me and I returned his feelings. Lee is trying to talk him out of leaving his clan. While I just sit here and this about what I could say but I m always coming up with blanks.

After about an hour of sitting in silence I needed to get out of here and be alone and I know the best way to do this. hey guys I need to go and wash myself, is that ok? like I need to asked I mean neji wasn t going to say no and lee, well I don t think he even knows what to say. just please be safe neji said trying to sound clam but I could still hear the sadness in his voice.

The lake was about a two minutes walk from where we set up camp. As I got undressed I could feel the tears fall down my eyes and then I could hear a deep laugh from be hide me.

what s this? A sexy young lady crying his voice was harsh and cold, as he walked up I could feel my body freeze in fear of what he might do.

why don t you cry out of pleasure instead this was no question this was him telling me what he was going to do with me. That s when a small high pitched scream could be heard from my lips.

(Neji s point of view)

All I can think about is Ten Ten, her kind brown eyes, her soft loving voice and the way her tears had fallen from her eyes when I told her I had to marry Hinata, and the fake smile as she told me to have a happy life. Enters my mind and makes me want to leave the hyuuga clan, but then my over youthful friend would tell me everything was going to work out, but I didn t want to hear that, not when the one I truly love was sitting alone by a tree close to me but to far for me to hold her in my arms. hey guys I really need to go and wash myself, is that ok? ten ten stood her eyes red from crying, I wish I would walk up to her and whip away the tear stuck at the corner of her beautiful brown eye, the look in her eyes said that she knew no one was going to say no but deep in my gut I felt that she should stay because there was I danger that I just couldn t see. Just please be safe was al I could say in a clam voice but I know she could hear my heart screaming in sadness.

As tenten walked away to the river not fair form here I could feels tears filling my eyes and lees hand on my back. That s when I remembered what our mission was, to find and assassinate the missing-ninja who has raped and killed 19 young ladies no older then tenten and then we heard a high pitch scream full of fear, lee and I ran to the screaming because we knew it was tenten, as we reached the lake we saw tenten being held down by the man who we where looking for then the fact that she had nothing on made my blood boil.

(tenten s point of view)

Everything happened so fast the man who had kill 19 girls had pined me to the ground, his lips stopping me from screaming but lee and neji were already standing at the edge of the lake, I could do nothing as the fear took its tool over my body, then hatred over took this because this person had put his hand on my breast, but before I could do anything but open my eyes the mans weight was gone, as I forced to where it had gone I saw lee was walking towards me holding out his spear green jumpsuit and neji was assassinating our target.

As I put the green jumpsuit on I wondered where my clothes had gone. hey lee where are my clothes? ok now I have to say that I know why Gai and lee where these I mean it really easy to move in. but the reason I don t like it is because I hate people looking at well at my breast. I like my loss tops that don t show my figure, and this was screaming for attention to that. that filthy dead guy took them before talking to you and well I found them and would never let you wear them again as he said the last line he pulled out my clothes and throw them to the ground, I lifted y shirt that was ripped in half and wouldn t even cover half of my chest then I picked up my pants that looked more like a pair of underwear now. The look on lees face as I picked these up was of an older brother not of a team mate and that s what it was like me and lee had become more like a family, he helped me when I found out the news of neji and Hinata and let me stay with him when the army of rat came to my house.

After half an hour since the attack neji still wasn t back, I could feel myself going into shock as tears started to fill up my eyes and then the thought of neji made them flow like a river down my cheeks. please don t cry anymore tenten lee said sound like the brother again, and stoping me from crying. His hands whipped away the tears left on my cheeks. I m sorry tenten I should have checked the area before you left neji said walking slowly towards where me and lee had sat our selves, neji s voice was cold and full of hate for him self but also full of a sense of kindness and loving. Lee moved his left hand from my shoulder. And neji s arm took its place we should stay here for the night and go home in the morning, oh and tsunada is going to be pissed because I kill that guy with out getting the information we needed Neji said trying to take my mind off the attack.

As the night fell we hadn t moved from our hug and I don t think everyone would want to move. And this was where I wanted to be in the arms of the one I love and in the arms of the person I think of as my brother, and that s where I was going to stay. Sleep took it s toll on me and I slept in this warm embrace.

As the sun rose in the east I could feel that I still had the two set of arms around me, and that both man wear still fast asleep, as I shut my eyes hoping for a few more hours sleep, I remembered how my father once told me, don t ever let your first love get away because for us the is our only love

As I opened my eyes the two sets of arms where no long around me and the tent had been packed up. As I sat up I felt a blanket fall from my body to the ground. ah Tenten sorry if we woke you lee said as he pulled out a hair brush from his bag. um lee why do you have a hair brush? I had to ask I mean he has really short hair. because I know you wouldn t bother to bring on he said and handed the hairbrush to me. 


End file.
